Every Cherry Blossom Has It's Thorn
by Cachii-chan
Summary: R+R! A story about Sakura's adventures at camp. Our little Cherry Blossom falls for a Thorn! But maybe she can show this Thorn how to love her back? There may be heartbreaks....


DISCLAIMER: Please don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!!! I sadly don't own Card Captor Sakura and never will! This is just my little story!!!  
  
Hi everyone!!! It's Cachii-chan once more! I was the author of one of the many CCS fanfics called "Crazy Little Thing Called Love". Although that was just a joke Fanfic. This is a somewhat serious one.. Please review for me!! ^^;;  
  
And now for you:  
  
Every Cherry Blossom Has It's Thorn  
  
Sakura awoke in the middle of the night after having a strange dream that there was a boy and a man.both calling to her. But she couldn't make out their faces. "Who were the guys in my dream?" she thought. She sat on her uncomfortable bunk bed and confused herself even more until she heard a voice. "Sakura." Sakura looked over at Tomoyo who was watching her. "Oh." Sakura said, "Tomoyo-chan.you scared me for a minute!" Sakura put her hand over her heart and sighed in relief. Tomoyo smiled pleasantly. "How?" she asked. "Um..." Said Sakura, "I thought you were a monster." she said, unsure of herself. A big sweat drop went down Tomoyo's head. "So uh.you couldn't sleep Cherry Blossom?" Sakura nodded. "Hai. I had a strange dream. But I'd rather not talk about it now.I'm kind of tired." Sakura yawned sleepily and settled down into the fluffy comforter her father packed for her. "Ok." Said Tomoyo, "See you in the morning then. Goodnight Sakura-chan." "Goodnight Tomoyo."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Rise and shine, girls!!!" called Counselor Mika to the sleepy girls of cabin G9B. One by one the girls rose from their beds. Except for Sakura. She continued to sleep until she heard "Five minutes, girls! I want you out on the porch in five minutes!" Sakura jumped up and looked at her clock. It was five minutes till eight a.m. "PHWEE!" She shouted as she ripped off her nightgown and slipped into her jeans and sweatshirt and left it unzippered. She took her comb and quickly ran it through her hair. Then she put on her socks and sneakers. "Ok!" said Sakura, "I am ready to go to breakfast!!" She was jogging in place. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to Tomoyo. "Yes?" she asked. "Ummm.Sakura-chan.." said Tomoyo, "You forgot to put a shirt on under your sweatshirt." Sakura looked down and found to her dismay, Tomoyo was right. "Aiyaaaaa!" she shouted.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura waited impatiently at breakfast for the morning announcements to be over and for them to be dismissed. She stared deeply into the table and was jittering around impatiently. =Come on, come ON!= thought Sakura. =how long can this guy talk for?!!=  
  
"You're dismissed!" called the announcer. Sakura leaped up from her seat. "FINALLY!" she yelled. She realized then, that everyone in the room was staring at her. "Um." said sakura *sweat drop* "hello!" Sakura rushed out the door in embarrassment. =Jeez, how embarrassing..= "Oof!" Sakura fell over and looked up at who or what she slammed into. It was a counselor. A man. Sakura quickly jumped up and bowed "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" "Well that was made clear when you CLUMSILY bumped into me, wasn't it?" Sakura, surprised, looked up at the man. =What?!= she thought. She stared long and hard into his amber colored eyes. "W.....w.WAIT A SECOND!!! I APOLOGIZED!" she argued. The counselor sipped his coffee and started to walk away. "HEY WAIT UP!!" Sakura called to him. She ran to catch up with him. "What's your problem? You're a counselor right? Can't you act a little older??" The counselor stopped. He turned to her and said "I don't know. Can you slow down a bit?" The counselor smirked and knew he was making her angry. Sakura's eyes turned to fire and she yelled "YOU STUPID IDIOT!" and she kicked him in the shin. Then counselor winced but didn't react more then that. "Wow." He said, "For a minute I seriously thought your eyes were on fire." Sakura growled at him and mumbled, "Jerk." "Actually, my name's Martyn." He said as Sakura stomped off to her cabin.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "You actually KICKED a counselor, Sakura?? Wouldn't you get in trouble?" Sakura still looked annoyed and said plainly, "Well he had it coming to him! He even said that my eyes were on fire!" Tomoyo didn't understand Sakura's point and stared blankly. "..What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura blushed and said, "Never mind. Anyway, we need to compare our schedules." "Oh!" said Tomoyo, "That's right! I almost forgot. Here, let me go get mine." Tomoyo hurried back once she found it. "Okay lets see..first I have drawing." "I have auditions for the musical, whatever it is." "That takes up two periods right? I have baking second. Then third I have improvisation games." "Me too! Ok fourth I have baking. Then fifth I have.video class." "Oh, I have video fifth as well." They smiled at each other. "Maybe we can make a movie together. What do you have last?" "Drawing." "Me too." "But you said you had drawing first, Tomoyo!" "I decided to take it twice!" said Tomoyo as she smiled. =Oi= thought Sakura *sweat drop*  
  
"Girls! It's time to go to your first period!" called Mika. "Will you walk with me to auditions, Tomoyo? Drawing is right next to it, I heard." Tomoyo nodded and the two were off.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Girls and boys! Please settle down! Everyone find your seats!!" called the director of the play. "You'll all be auditioning shortly." Everybody sat down and looked towards the front at the director as she spoke to them. "Hello Cherries!(that's what campers were called at Camp Cherry)My name is Ryoko. I'm happy to announce that the Cherry Musical this year is the "Wizard of Oz!" There were gasps, moans, and "yay"'s at hearing this. "For auditions you'll need to wait until I call your name, and then you'll be asked to sing a song. If you don't have one prepared, we love hearing "Happy Birthday." So don't worry if you didn't practice on a particular song. After that we'll hand you a script and have you read it to see what your acting skills are. Callbacks will be posted at lunch and PLEASE, don't get discouraged if you're not on the list. It doesn't mean we didn't like you, you might still get a lead!" After waiting for around twenty minutes, Ryoko finally called Sakura's name. She decided to sing on of the musical's songs. Sakura skipped up onto the stage and Ryoko smiled and asked "And what song will you be singing?" Sakura gave her a big smile and said "Somewhere over the rainbow!" Ryoko wrote it down and smiled. "Ok honey, show us what you've got!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo ran to catch up with Sakura waving. Sakura stopped to let Tomoyo catch her breath. "How'd auditions go?" Sakura gave Tomoyo the thumbs up and Tomoyo smiled. They continued walking and talking until they reached the area for Improvisation games. "Wow there's nobody here!" said Tomoyo. "That's because we're a little early." Explained Sakura. "Look, I bet that's our counselor sitting there. He's looks tall! Lets go meet him." Sakura and Tomoyo walked up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder and said "Hello, I'm Sakura and this is Tomoyo, are you our counselor?" The man turned around and Sakura gasped as she saw who it was. "Hiya Flame-eyes! So I guess I'm your counselor, huh? "It's..it's..YOU!" shrieked Sakura, "MARTYN! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!!!!" Martyn smirked back at Sakura and then turned to Tomoyo and said, "She's a nutcase."  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
So what did you think? Review please! I'd love to hear you comments but don't be too hard on me!! ^^;;  
  
By the way, this fanfic is an exaggerated story about my experiences at summer camp a couple weeks ago. Yes, Martyn was the name of one of my counselors and actually.well, I won't tell you what happens!! Stay tuned for chapter two or "Every Cherry Blossom Has It's Thorn"!!!!!!!  
  
Seeya! ^_^ 


End file.
